Talk:Despot
HP Anyone notice an HP change possibly?... lower?Lancer 01:57, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Repop time/spawn conditions My sky ls was camping him for 3.5hr yesterday no pop, i've heard others camping for 7+... could it be that they have changed the repop time or that because of the new claim system, if the PH explodes it will not pop the NM. If the latter is the case, will the next PH be in 2-2.5 hours or right away? ~thanks --Laggyhades 19:36, 6 September 2007 (CDT) On most occasions my LS on farming runs, we re-visit Despot and his buddies roughly/spot on |2 hours| after he was last owned. we generally dont wait too much longer and he appears for us. So I couldnt really 100% confirm that for you, but, thats how he been working for my ls and our endevours last few monthes. Despot has appeared for us off an exploding Doll before too, kiting ftw >_<; --Dawezy 07:10, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I have been camping him for a while now, logging on two hours after time of death, and usually I've seen him spawned within 30 minutes of that two hour mark. --Oldive 23:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Despot glitched. I think the adding of the comments about Panzerfaust after the WoTG update are premature. This appears to be glitched, and does not appear to be working as intended, despite what retarded GM's may say. Ringthree 22:14, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Testimonials *Soloed 75NIN/37RDM, keep Stoneskin and Aquaveil up and Shadows obviously. Straight Tanked, when he uses Panzer run back to avoid it, he might use it several times in a row. i brought yagudo drinks (took 3, but would suggest bring more. like 5) and Super Ether +3 (Maybe a faster ether would work better, Also took 3 but was a close call, would be better with 5). Fast Cast was an amazing help. Fought him by the door of the Shrine to avoid magic agro. *Incredibly easy solo as 90BST/45NIN, it took 3mins *Soloable with ease by BLU/NIN (Was 80, gotten down to 15% as 75 before though and a friend came to finish it, I believe it to be soloable 75+) kiting around pond and using Regurgitation before he turns the corner. Can be a long fight, and if your Bind gets resisted even once, youll need to take some time to regain distance. Movement speed was not needed. --Ix'Sindri 19:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *Duoable by 2x MNK/DNC kiting around the pond + using Chi Blast. A build was not needed, just boosting to 10 with AF hands and firing. Hermes' Sandals were used, with proper planinng, may be possible without. --Ix'Sindri 19:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable by: 74BST, 75RDM/NIN *Duoable by 75RDM/NIN and 75BLM/WHM with 0 difficulty. RDM kites as if soloing, BLM nukes as it comes around with AM2 then runs with RDM until they get hate back. Took 20 mins tops, neither of us got hit once. *Easy duo by a RDM and NIN with DoT tactics and kiting. Basically the same as RDM solo, but less stressful on the RDM and more welcoming to a RDM who may not be up to soloing standards. --Mitsukai-Hawke 08:34, 26 March 2008 (UTC) *Duoable by a RDM/NIN and a BLM. RDM kites while BLM nukes with AM2s and zones hate. Extremely easy. --VaguStae 13:06, 6 August 2008 (UTC) *Soloable RDM/BLM top notch Enfeebling and Nuking gear recommended. *Soloable by BLU/NIN with some difficulty, using the Disseverment kite method. Cereal 03:12, 15 November 2008 (UTC) *Soloable as a SMN/WHM with alot of difficulty, using carby and fenrir method, difficult to avoid magic aggro but it can be done. Took about 45 minutes to an hour to finish. Tried this, the triple TP moves kills an avatar instantly and with Despot's quick movement speed, was swiftly taken down. I believe this to be unsoloable by SMN. Post more information other than a vague "carby/fenrir method" coupled with SSes and videos. *Easily Solod as PUP/WAR with Hermes' Sandals. **Strategy? Voke and BLM frame nuke? *Trio by a RDM/WHM(Trixx), BST/WHM(Shadowa), and SMN/WHM(Blackcloud). BST and SMN would kite with pets as RDM would DoT and nukes and then would zone to shed hate. Long fight, took about a hour and a half. *Duoable by a skilled DRK/SAM and skilled RNG/NIN with crimsons and trotters. DRK kept Dots on despot while the ranger would take shots on despot the drk would stun, souleater or last resort to change hate so the rng can get out of range for more shots.--Sabretooth1208 00:16, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *Soloable by DRK/SAM long fight o.o..... --Sabretooth1208 17:50, 29 May 2009 (UTC) *Duoable by any combination that has DoT and Stun. Use Stun to buy time to cast more DoTs while kiting. --Ctownwoody 22:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *Soloable by a Corsair by kiting and using Quick Draw. Sub Ninja if you're worried about your safety, or sub Black Mage if you're more confident for MAB as well as Bio II. Speed boost may not be necessary, but it definitely helps when trying to buy casting time. --Oldive 22:39, 8 July 2009 (UTC) *Soloable by any BLM/RDM (did at 73 but probably possible earlier) that can manage to kill the placeholders. Easy but long fight. Refresh gear needed. Stun to build distance in between --Xenhas 18:06, January 13, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable bu Mnk/Nin, kite/straight tank when you can, killed in 10 mins easy fight at 85. Despot Unclaimed I made an edit to the page stating that Despot if unclaimed will walk back to where the placeholder died, not center of the Shrine. I popped Despot on Beastmaster and the placeholder died by the Kirin entrance on the grass. I died when it was 10% on the opposite side grassy area by the Olla entrance. Despot walked all the way back to the Kirin side where the placeholder had died. I had a friend sac pull until I recovered and every time it would walk back to the same spot. --Hypnotizd 17:18, 6 October 2008 (UTC) actual spawn time The article about despot's spawn time being 2-4hrs is incorrect, and proof to be wrong. The actual spawn time should be around 2-8hrs, since me and my buddy camped there for around 7hrs until it spawn. plus, ru'aun garden was empty and no one killed it during the time. Blue Mage Kite Method? Doesnt Despot Have A +Move Speed? Making it harder to disseverment kite? *I've kited Despot around objects on BST without enhanced movement speed gear. I don't believe he moves faster than a player. --Hypnotizd 22:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) **I was in sky the other day watching a RDM solo Despot. The RDM bound Despot so I put him on follow to double check. When he unbound, I noticed that Despot would in fact move faster than me. I change my previous statement and I suggest Despot has a 12% enhanced movement speed. --Hypnotizd 20:17, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *I've kited him easily with crimson cuisses and I haven't noticed him having enhanced movement speed, although I'll check again later this week and see what I can find out. Cereal 22:48, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Especially when comparing him to groundskeepers, I've noticed while kiting him that he does not have enhanced movement speed. --Oldive 22:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :*This is incorrect. All dolls have 6% increased movement speed, making it possible to outrun with any form of 12+. They also dont corner very well, which usually negates their movement +. Solod on BLU without any using only regurgitation for damage. --Ix'Sindri 19:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *Since he doesn't build a resistance to Bind, Regurgitation kiting with Disseverment for DoT would be even more effective. Possible to drop 2 Gem of the Wests Today 12-9-10 I was fighting groundskeepers waiting for winds weather for a magian trial, and despot showed his face to me on the 3rd kill. I killed him on 90Thf/45Nin in evasion set no problem, draining 77 a hit with bloody bolts when panzerwhachamacallit hit me. Anyways, right at the end my blm buddy came by to "help" (it was at 6%) and killed it with freeze II. It dropped 2, count em, TWO gem of the wests, cursed soup abj., and I think a crystal. Surprisingly no scythe, but anyways right before he died I managed to get the random treasure hunter proc that increased TH level to 6, so I wonder if that has something to do with it. I have a screenshot if anyone wants proof. --Otaria 19:48, December 9, 2010 (UTC)